Kita Sama
by blushingpocky
Summary: Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi, mereka bagaikan hitam dan putih. Tapi aku yakin, dia bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikku, selamanya. / N.S friendship. /One-shot.  /Reviews are appreciated!


"_Jangan melihatnya. Dia kan, anak itu…"_

"_Ya, anak siluman rubah itu…"_

"_Stt! Jangan mengatakannya! Kita bisa dihukum…"_

"_Aku bukan Anak Siluman Rubah! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kudengar, klan Uchiha sudah habis terbantai tadi malam."<em>

"_Ya, aku tahu. Katanya cuma dia yang selamat."_

"_Ya, dan yang lebih parahnya, katanya yang membantai seluruh keluarganya itu kakaknya sendiri!"_

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Special for Shrine Event : NaruSasu Day 2011**

**Enjoy it! .**

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Ayo, kita makan ramen!" ajak seorang pria dengan bekas luka besar di hidungnya—Umino Iruka—, dengan nada lembut. Pemuda yang dipanggil tidak bergeming dari posisinya, masih menatap Akademi tempatnya sekolah dari atas ayunan miliknya.<p>

"Naruto…" Pria itu menggoncang bahu sang pemuda. Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Iruka-_sensei_… Sebenarnya di mana orang tuaku berada?" tanyanya, yang sukses membuat sang _sensei_ tersentak kaget.

"Ke—kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu, Naruto?" tanya sang _sensei_, bingung. Tak biasanya sang murid menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu… Kenapa cuma aku yang tak punya orang tua?" tanya sang pemuda pirang, dengan nada sendu. Sang _sensei_ salah tingkah melihat murid kesayangannya yang—biasanya—ceria itu menjadi murung seperti ini.

Iruka mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto, pelan, "Naruto, orang tuamu memang tak ada di sini, tapi…" Iruka tersenyum, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah dada sang pemuda pirang, "mereka di sini."

Naruto memegang dadanya, wajahnya tambah kalut, "Iruka-_sensei_, Rupa mereka…seperti apa?" "H—hah? Maksudmu rupa orang tuamu?" Naruto mengangguk, pelan. Iruka menghela napasnya.

"Mereka orang-orang hebat, Naruto. Hanya itu…yang kutahu," ucap Iruka. —_Merekalah yang menyegel siluman itu dalam tubuhmu—_, tambah Iruka dalam hati.

"Begitu, ya?" Keheningan kembali menyergap mereka. Iruka benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar membuat anak didik kesayangannya yang satu ini kembali ceria.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari ayunan yang didudukinya tadi, "Yuk, Iruka_-sensei!_ Kita makan ramen!" ujarnya, riang. Iruka terkesiap. Kemudian dia hanya mengangguk pelan, dan berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

_Hentikan senyum palsumu itu…_

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap langit senja dengan tatapan sendu. Dia duduk di ujung jembatan yang didatanginya dengan sang Ayah beberapa waktu lalu saat mengajarinya <em>Katon : Gookakyu no Jutsu<em> kebanggaan Uchiha.

Manik kelamnya terus menyusuri lukisan indah yang maha kuasa itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

_Kaasan…Tousan…semuanya…_

Pemuda berhelai kelam itu pun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan keping-keping ingatan yang menginvasi pikirannya. Keping-keping ingatan akan malam itu. Malam di mana seluruh anggota keluarga—tidak, klannya—dibantai habis oleh orang yang paling disayanginya, sang Kakak.

Suara berisik mulai menggelitik telinga sang pemuda kelam itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan raksasa indah sang maha kuasa, menuju arah jalan di atasnya.

Tampak 2 orang lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan. Yang satu berambut pirang, dan yang satu lagi berambut coklat yang diikat tinggi. Pemuda yang berambut pirang tersenyum sambil menceritakan hal-yang-sangat-tidak-penting—menurutnya.

Menyadari pandangan pemuda pirang itu teralihkan padanya, diapun dengan ketus membalikkan wajahnya, kembali menatap lukisan yang Maha Kuasa.

_Aniki…_ Kenapa…?

* * *

><p>"Kenapa, Naruto? Tumben kau tidak langsung menyantap habis ramenmu." Iruka menatap sosok Naruto yang terus menatap ramen di depannya sambil menggerak-gerakkan sumpitnya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.<p>

"Hm? Tidak…hanya... kepikiran tentang sesuatu," jawab Naruto, masih memainkan sumpit yang ada ditangannya.

"Ada apa?" Iruka bertanya sambil menyeruput ramen miliknya. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, "Hm-mh, _nandemonai sa_," jawabnya lalu mulai menyeruput ramen yang ada di depannya.

Tapi pikirannya masih terpaku pada anak kecil berambut hitam tadi. Uchiha Sasuke. Rival—_one-sided_—nya . Lelaki yang sombong dan acuh. Menyebalkan. Tapi dia hebat. Bisa melakukan semuanya.

Naruto mengkerucutkan mulutnya. Dia kesal sendiri dengan pikirannya. Apa-apaan itu?

"AGH! TEME!" pekiknya kesal, dan keras. Iruka yang kaget langsung menyemburkan ramen yang sedang dikunyahnya hingga keluar semua.

"Na-Naruto?"

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kalian akan bertanding berpasangan. Ayo!" seru Iruka sambil tersenyum, sambil memasangkan anak-anak didiknya.<p>

Pertarungan pertandingan itu berlangsung. Baik anak perempuan maupun laki-laki berteriak-teriak menyoraki dan menyemangati teman-teman mereka yang sedang bertarung.

Tampak Naruto sedang menggaruk-garuk dagunya sendiri, mengamati seluruh temannya yang sedang bertarung. "Hmm, siapa yang akan jadi lawan bertarungku, ya?"

"Naruto! Sasuke! Kemari!" seru Iruka. Naruto langsung maju ke tempat Iruka memanggilnya tadi.

Dia bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto yang semula biasa, langsung berubah suntuk. Rasanya menatap bocah di depannya ini membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"Nah, tautkan jari-jari kalian." Iruka melihat kedua anak didiknya yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang penuh kebencian.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" dengus Sasuke kesal pada bocah pirang di depannya.

"Heh! Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau mengaku kalah, _Teme_!" tantang Naruto.

Naruto langsung menerjang ke arah Sasuke, tapi sang Uchiha reflek menghindar ke arah kanan dan meng-_counter_ serangan Naruto dengan pukulan telak. Dia langsung menerjang Naruto dan menimpa tubuh Naruto, bersiap memukulnya.

Manik Naruto terbelalak saat menatap mata hitam Sasuke saat itu. Tatapan yang dingin. Penuh kebencian. Tatapan yang selalu diarahkan para penduduk desa padanya. Tapi…

_Bukan aku yang dilihatnya…_

"Cukup!" Teriak Iruka yang memecah kontak mata mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung berdiri dari atas tubuh Naruto, dan Narutopun langsung bangkit, sambil memasang wajah merengut.

"Tautkan jari kalian dan ucapkan 'Terima kasih!'" seru Iruka lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali maju dan melakukan kontak mata yang lumayan intens. Tapi bukan jari mereka yang bertaut, melainkan jari Naruto menarik bagian dada baju Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau menantangku, pecundang?" geram Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"CUKUP!" pekik Iruka yang kesal, pada akhirnya. Narutopun lari menghindari amukan Iruka dengan diiringi seruan—ejekan—dari teman-temannya. Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, kesal.

Sasuke keluar dari lapangan itu dengan melompat keluar pagar.

* * *

><p>Saat pulang dari Akademi, Naruto mendapat 'oleh-oleh' menarik dari Iruka. Dia memegang pucuk kepalanya yang mendapatkan 'oleh-oleh' tadi.<p>

Saat dia menatap jembatan yang biasanya menjadi tempat yang bagis untuk menatap matahari terbenam, dia melihat sosok paling meneyebalkan yang mengalahkannya tadi. Urk.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok itu tampak menerawang, menatap lukisan yang Maha Kuasa dengan khidmat. Naruto menatap punggung sosok itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kasihan pada sosok itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sasuke berbalik, dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya. Naruto yang terkejut langsung mengubah raut wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal, kemudia membuang muka. Sasukepun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Naruto yang tadi merengut, sekarang berubah menjadi cengiran. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, mencoba melihat apa anak itu sudah pergi. Ternyata anak itu masih berdiri di situ. Dan yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah garis bibir pemuda itu yang terangkat ke atas. Berarti dia sedang tersenyum.

Sasukepun hanya menutup mata dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, dan entah-karena-apa, dia melihat sosok berambut hitam itu mengangkat sedikit garis tipis berwarna merah muda yang ada di wajahnya itu.

Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan, menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Sang surya menutup cahayanya. Malam tiba, dan Sasuke merasa itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pulang. Dia berdiri dan beranjak dari jembatan tempatnya duduk dari tadi dan menepuk-nepuk celananya pelan.<p>

Saat berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ia. Sosok berambut pirang, bermata biru itu ada dihadapannya sambil melipatkan lengannya di depan dada dan cemberut, kesal.

"Lama,"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Mm, aku hanya ingin mengawal bayi berambut hitam Uchiha yang hobi banget melamun di atas jembatan. Kan kasihan kalau dia jatuh saat berjalan," ucap Naruto, diiringi kekehan kecil.

_Ctek_

Bagaikan ada tombol yang tertekan di dalam kepala Sasuke, dia langsung menggeram kesal, "_Usu. Ra. Ton. Ka. Chi."_

"_TEME!_" balas Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Err…jadi, mau pulang bareng?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka hilang sudah. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Terserah."<p>

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar respon 'aktif' Sasuke. Dia pun menggamit tangan Sasuke dan membawanya berlari. Tidak dipedulikannya umpatan yang langsung diloncarkan oleh bocah Uchiha itu.

Yeah, dia tahu, bahwa manusia satu ini suatu saat akan menjadi sahabat baiknya.

Pasti.

Walau mereka sangat bertolak belakang, tapi dia yakin, bahwa si brengsek irit kata dan sombong ini pasti bisa mengerti dirinya.

Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Mereka bagaikan hitam dan putih.

_Tapi, aku yakin, dia bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikku._

_Selamanya._

Naruto tersenyum sendiri dengan pikirannya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan mencemoohnya, membuat perjalanan pulang mereka cukup berisik.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NaruSasu Day 2011!<strong>

**Long live NaruSasu~ (heart)**

Prompt tak diketahui dengan jelas#jeder s-saya nyoba ambil prompt **Yin-Yang**, tapi kayaknya nggak pas #pundung

Well, berikan saya feedback tentang fanfiksi ini.

I love You all.

_Ps : Maaf ini friendship xp*ngacir_


End file.
